


Billable Hours

by recklessrevolutionary



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recklessrevolutionary/pseuds/recklessrevolutionary
Summary: "Have you talked to the hot lawyer yet?"Rey is the recently discovered Palpatine heir and Ben is her (hot) lawyer.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	Billable Hours

“That all sounds good, we should have the last of the estate either sold or in your name by the end of the month,” Ben said, making a last note on his legal pad, “PALPATINE, SNOKE, AND PRYDE LLP” emblazoned across the top. “Is there anything else you wanted to go over? I’m sorry again I was the only attorney on the team available to meet with you at the time you requested. Your account is of utmost importance to the firm, but most of the team is in closed depositions for a case.” 

“Oh that’s alright,” Rey responded, smiling on his computer screen, her hair pulled back in the half up style she’d recently started favoring. “It’s my fault for requesting this meeting today for 4:45pm. I don’t mind it just being you. To be honest it’s a bit overwhelming to have so many people on the call, I know it’s a complicated situation but sometimes it seems like half the law firm is in my business rifling through my grandfather’s things. It’s nice to talk to you, just you…” Rey said trailing off. 

“Yes, it’s definitely a complicated estate,” Ben responded, “but rest assured you are getting the best representation possible, after all, your name is on the door. The metaphorical door I mean, of the law firm.” 

“Yeah, my name on the door, yeah I guess that’s true. You know it still hasn’t sunk in that that’s my name, my real name. I guess I’ve just wondered for so long, it doesn’t feel real yet,” Rey said softly. “I just always thought the name would come with a family,” she said, looking down at her hands. 

“I’m sorry,” Ben started, “I didn’t mean to, I mean, I’m sorry for bringing it up.”

“No, it’s okay,” Rey said, looking up into the screen, “I didn’t mean to just unload my feelings on you like that, I know that’s not your job.” 

“I don’t mind,” Ben replied quickly, “I like, I like talking to you.” 

“I like talking to y—REYYYBY have you eaten yet? I’m starving” Finn’s yell echoed through the apartment as the front door swung open. “Have you talked to the hot lawyer yet? Rose told me about your sneaky calendar plot,” Finn continued loudly walking through the living room.

Rey looked frantically for the mute button but she knew it was too late, she could tell Ben had heard. He started to say something but Rey got there first, “THANKS GOTTA GO BYE” and slammed her laptop shut. 

Ben stared at his empty screen, his own reflection staring back at him from his plain no-nonense black wallpaper. Who was that man? Who clearly had an open invitation to her home? And what had he called her? Reyby? A pet name, she had never mentioned a boyfriend, but then why would she. He was her attorney, one of many. Wait, but the man had asked if she’d talked to the hot lawyer, did she like one of his coworkers? 

Could it be Mitaka? He had thought him rather timid with his quiet voice and one-word answers but he was okay looking.

Maybe Pryde? But he was so stern and downright rude to Rey on more than one occasion. He had once told her “not to worry her pretty little head” about something. Even over Zoom Ben could tell Rey didn’t like that.

Maybe Canady? But his hairline was seriously receding and he was edging towards his 70s. But some women liked older men he knew. 

Maybe Hux? But he was so smarmy and always sucking up to the senior partners when they were on, it’d be funny if it weren’t so cringeworthy. 

Maybe Sloane? Oh god, he hadn’t even considered Rey might like women. Maybe Rey wasn’t even straight. And how typical of him, white upper-middle class corporate lawyer him, she’d been invading his private most thoughts for months and it hadn’t occurred to him until just now she might not even be into men. 

Not that he would have had a shot even if she did. She was beautiful, intelligent, vibrant, he could tell even through a computer screen. She could do much better than him. Not to mention she now had more money than God. Probably even more money than Ben, not that he ever looked at his trust fund. That part of his life was over. No, Rey would never want him, broken, workaholic Ben Solo who hadn’t spoken to his family in over a decade.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by @reylo_prompts (https://twitter.com/Marvel42Captain/status/1365192754448330757) 
> 
> Requisite not a lawyer and don't know how law firms work disclaimer.


End file.
